


Amber's Dr Who Fic

by FearAndLeather



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, New Companion, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber is a normal girl who gets dragged in his world. This is just how she reacts to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber's Dr Who Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was from back when I wrote fanfictions by request and was for someone called Amber (obviously).

This time he'd gone too far.  
Seriously, this man was asking her to do two extra shifts while she was already covering for three others. All this with no extra pay. She didn't think so. So she told Mr Marensola that he wouldn't be seeing her again and started to exit the building.  
Amber had been working at food packing facility that had been recently taken over by new management. Since the transition of owner, stuff had started to change. Everyone's pay had been cut and their hours made longer due to other workers getting "ill". The thing was they never seemed to come back, they just got replaced by really strange people who never spoke.   
As she stood outside his office debating on what she'd just done, there was a mass explosion that took out the windows and the doors. She turned to see what had caused it and standing exactly where she had left her boss was a huge black shining creature.   
It looked about 6"4 and all of it's details and features had melted away. It was as if he was made out of melted tar but it didn't drip. It's eyes glazed over like there was nothing in there at all and the gaping hole that represented a mouth was nothing more than, what looked like, a blade had been slashed across it's face with it's teeth an icy blue colour at the roots and pointing into white tips.  
"Usually I do this in private, you have left me no choice." Amber stood in shock as the beast spoke, it had an accent and quake about it's voice identical to that of Mr Marensola. With an all mighty squelch, he reached out a thick and uneven arm. Instinctively the young woman ran as fast as she could.  
The creature never fell further than ten feet behind her as they tore through the building at speeds Amber had no idea she could reach. The place she had worked at since leaving college had now become a place of death. Fear and death. She knew exactly where she needed to go: out of this building.   
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Amber saw the big steel doors that led to the car park. She slammed herself against it in an attempt to open them... she did so in vain.  
She pushed and pushed until she gave up, she turned to see, what used to be, her boss stalking his way towards her. Slow and almost sensual- in a sick sort of way- movements made it almost impossible for her to run away, she couldn’t stop staring at him. It was as a form of hypnosis had taken place.   
And as quick as she was put in her trance she was ripped out of it, a loud mechanic shrieking noise bought her back around to reality. Her head spun around to find the source of the noise. She locked eyes with them most incredible man she’d ever seen.

At that moment the whole world fell away from her, all the aliens and jobs, gone. The man had so much on in his life and had experienced so much more. He’d grown up with the universe, felt all of his wars and conflicts with him and helped him through them all. He had seen it grow and end and then see it born. He’d seen the planets congregate, align and dissipate in a few moments while he had looked on. He never noticed the big picture. This mysterious man had everything in the palm of his hand yet took none of it. He didn’t want to control or to own, he just wanted to experience. What made everything about him all the more spectacular was Amber could tell all this just by losing her gaze in his.

Re awoken from her exploration of this new man, Amber was immediately put into practise. “You ready?” With the most unique grin in the whole of creation he gripped the young girl’s hand and pulled her into the one of the most intense runs of her life. A run that would determine the rest of her life.   
The run had been in absolute silence, well what are you meant to say in a situation like that. Many doors and a few flights of stairs later, the two of them stopped at another main exit of the building. The creature was a few corridors behind them as they tried the handles. They wouldn’t budge. Automatically, the man produced a slim, silver rod thing. The tip was green and as he pushed a button on the side with his thumb he pointed it at the lock on the door. She heard the mechanisms of the lock spring into action and soon enough the door opened slightly and they made their way through it, locking it behind them using the light rod thing.  
His pace slowed as he made his way across the road and towards a box. A big blue box. Instinctively, she followed. This man made her feel special, even if did seem to be his fault her world had been turned around. At least now she had an idea of why things had been changed at work.... no, she really didn’t.  
Now he was opening the doors to the box, with a key not the light rod, and he stepped inside. She ran after him, she needed answers.   
That gave her none.   
She ran back out and quickly ran around the perimeter of the “box”. Once checked the actual size of it, she skipped back inside. “Sir,” she started.  
“Doctor.”  
“What. You’re a doctor? Okay, doctor what?”  
“No. I’m not A doctor, I’m THE Doctor.” He was playing with some switches and dials on the console.  
“Doctor. It’s...that thing. My boss. The box. The light rod...”  
“No. Deep breaths Amber. Yes the box is bigger on the inside and that “light rod” has a name, it’s my sonic screwdriver. My box is called the TARDIS it’s a spaceship that can travel in time. Are you okay?” the Doctor knew it was a stupid question but he liked to see how people reacted to this part.   
"Amber, how do you know my name?" Now she was truthfully worried, this mad man with a box knew her name. What else did he know about her?   
“I know everything.” Then off he went again with that smile. Running around the edge of the console in the centre of the large room they were now standing in. It looked like a scientist from the seventies had designed it while he was still high from the sixties, it was completely beautiful. From the outside the box couldn’t have been much more than a metre wide each side and two metres high. Yet on the inside it was the size of Amber’s apartment and three times as high, there was also several winding staircases that led to god knows where.   
All of a sudden, she remembered why she was in here, her boss was an alien. They were in a wooden police box, it was going to kill them. “Doctor...”  
It was as if he knew what she was thinking now as well as everything else about her, “Yes, I know. But don’t worry, nothing can get through those doors. Extrapolator shielding.” he beamed and started rambling about something but then he flicked a switch and the whole started to shake violently and they both grasped onto columns, that seemed to reach higher than the roof, for stability.Then with a harsh THUD everything stopped.   
“Doctor, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??” This was all too much for her. In less than an hour everything she thought of the world had been contradicted. No, not the world, the universe. “Please tell me Doctor, I can’t handle this.”  
Then, for the first time since they had started running, he looked at her. He was a tall man with amazing brown hair that seemed to have a life of it’s own. He wore a shirt with braces and a bow tie. His jacket was tweed and he wore black trousers. He couldn’t be from around here. Despite everything that had happened this was the first time Amber had considered where the Doctor came from. “I’m sorry. Okay. Your boss is an alien, he’s illegally manufacturing war materials.” He waited for the girl’s reply.  
“What war?”   
“Not one on Earth don’t worry, they just needed someone to produce.” he sat on a couch she hadn’t noticed before, “I just can’t let them declare war again, it was almost over.”  
“How do we stop them?” She stepped forward, expectantly.  
“Do you want to help?” It was his turn to be shocked now. “I thought you couldn’t handle it?”  
“I know what’s happening now. Doctor, how much do you know about me?”  
“Just that your name is Amber, I heard him scream it when he was chasing us. Who are you? And why would they have set up base in San Francisco?” It seemed the Doctor had his questions as well. “Think, was there anything that would ask for aliens?”  
“Erm, I’m Amber Evans. Er, no I don’t think so. There’s high unemployment here, there is everywhere but here has hit new lows. Maybe that could’ve....”  
“Of course, willing workers with no obligations as long as they got paid.” It was a tone of victory like someone had just explained all of his life’s questions to him. “Right, Amber Evans, if you’re sure you really wanna come along.” He held his hand out at arms length and she took it with no hesitation.  
She knew that this is what she wanted to complete, her biggest aspiration that was in her life now. “It’s not as if there’s anything else here for me now.”  
The Doctor started making his way towards the door, hand still conjoined with Amber’s, “Doctor! No, that thing is still out there.”   
“No it’s not.” he smiled warmly at her, “Remember, it’s a...”  
“A spacey-time travelling ship,” She butted in. “I know.” She stepped back as the door swung open.


End file.
